


By Arthur's Side

by paynesgrey



Category: Camelot (Starz)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kay muses about traveling with Arthur and Merlin.





	By Arthur's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "escape" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Kay looked over the rolling green hillside, watching the morning mist starting to fade ahead. Very soon, the three of them would set out on a journey that would change his brother’s life – and his own, if Arthur had anything to do with it.

Knowing his brother was the rightful heir to the throne was a hard fact to grasp. It was easy to write Merlin off as a crazy suspicious man, but their parents had confirmed it, if not reluctantly.

Still, if this all turned out to be some sorcerer’s scheme, Kay swore he wouldn’t leave Arthur’s side. Whether his brother liked it or not, Kay would protect Arthur, just as he had those many years growing up.

He heard his brother’s soft footsteps in the grass come up behind him. He was packing the last of his things before Merlin took them off, wherever that was, but it was starting point of Arthur’s destiny.

Arthur clapped a hand on Kay’s shoulder, and Kay felt the weak force of it, knowing his brother was unsure about this journey as much as he was.

“I have to thank you,” Arthur said, blowing out a troubled breath. “I am certain I can’t do this without you.” Kay turned to meet his eyes, wide-eyed and wondrous, as usual, but never this frightened, never this unsure.

He drew his brother into a tight hug, and he suddenly felt too small of a man against him to even be a king. Of course, Kay would never tell Arthur that.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Kay said, slowly drawing away. His brother watched him, desperate for guidance. Kay could only offer him a reassuring smile. “You can’t escape from my watch that easily.”

For a moment of relief, Kay saw that his brother’s fears were somewhat appeased.


End file.
